


A Thousand Explosions, But Only One by Helens78 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Fallen Good Guy, Gen, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Redeemed Bad Guy, Suicide Attempt, Violence, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Erik has all those missiles in the air, and Moira thinks shooting him is their only chance. When she succeeds, Charles takes it very badly.





	A Thousand Explosions, But Only One by Helens78 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Explosions, But Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212970) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Thanks to paraka for hosting.

**Title** : A Thousand Explosions, But Only One  
**Author** : Helens78  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
**Character** : Erik/Charles  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : graphic descriptions of violence  
**Summary** : Erik has all those missiles in the air, and Moira thinks shooting him is their only chance. When she succeeds, Charles takes it very badly.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/212970)  
**Length** 0:03:52  
Download Link: [ here ](http:///rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/A%20Thousand%20Explosions%2c%20But%20Only%20One%20by%20Helens78.mp3)


End file.
